


heavenly bodies make the devil a little uncomfortable

by haemophilus



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demonic Possession, Dennis's Creepy Thing With Younger Women, Gen, Horror, Sexualized Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Dennis gets possessed and transforms from a sexual predator into a different kind of predator.





	heavenly bodies make the devil a little uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm just gonna tack on first that this fic will most likely ruin both sex and eating for you so if you enjoy either of those things you should probably back out right now. It is extremely graphic in its depictions of female mutilation and murder. Dennis fetishizes younger women, has graphic intrusive thoughts about killing and eating them, has creepy sex with one, and actually murders and eats another. There are depictions of insomnia and disordered eating in the starvation way also. I mean I know that's a minor thing in comparison to the murder and violence but it's there.
> 
> This concept started out as "what if Dennis's sexual predation and sexual hunger and murder fantasies turned into actual predation and physical hunger and actual murder" and then I got carried away.
> 
> Before anyone can comment and tell me I'm a garbage person rest assured that you don't have to because I already know.

The girl he brought home that night was a four out of five so far – rating withheld, of course, until he slid into her and figured out how tight her pussy was. She was eighteen with enormous breasts – DD at the very least – and long, shiny hair that would look hot on camera when he watched this tape later. Her girlish giggle at Dennis’s flirtations in the bar where they had met suggested virginity. Delicious.

She was tipsy but he was sober. When he had figured out she was to be his prey for the night, he didn’t touch a drop of alcohol after. His fingers were steady as he snipped her hair with his small scissors. He leaned in and sniffed it. Her hair smelled like apples, and he grinned. Fruit scents always lingered the longest; it would be a wonderful addition to his collection.

He put the scissors down on his nightstand, sat back down next to her, and kissed her jaw. As he did so, he watched himself in the mirror beside his bed. His eyes were dilated with desire. Her eyes were closed, and she was exhaling girlish moans. A feeling like elation swelled in Dennis’s chest as his hand caressed the back of her neck. It was always a treat to fuck a stunning virgin.

Dennis unbuttoned her tight top, hardening as her glorious breasts revealed themselves.

“You have beautiful breasts,” he said as he stroked one.

“Thanks,” she said as she shrugged her top off of her shoulders. “Wanna see em naked?”

She smiled playfully, and reached behind her to fiddle with her bra’s hooks.

“Allow me,” he said. Dennis reached behind her, and pushed her hands away. He unhooked her bra with surgical precision. The straps became loose on her shoulders; he pulled the bra off the rest of the way.

Few things in life were as wonderful as seeing a new pair of tits. He held them in his hands, and rubbed the nipples between his fingers.

“Lemme just pop my top off and then we can really get started, sweetheart,” he said.

“Can I help?” she said, voice honey-sweet. Dennis almost said yes, because _goddamn_ he hadn’t scored a lay with such perfect titties in who knows how long but no – no. It always looked better on camera when he took off his shirt himself. Number one rule of sex tapes: always remember what will be important to you when you have sex with yourself later.

“No. I’ll do it. You just keep stripping, cutie,” he said. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.  His boner strained against his jeans as she pulled off her miniskirt and underwear. He popped off his shirt and inspected himself in the mirror. Perfect as ever.

She tucked her fingers into the back of the jeans.

“Take em off,” she moaned.

“Patience,” he said, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her hands away. Dennis stood up, and unbuttoned his jeans. “Let me strip for you.”

He positioned himself so that his bare ass would be facing the camera when his pants came off. Dennis unbuttoned his pants and shimmied out of them. He pulled his underwear off, and flung it across the room. Dennis winked at his virile reflection in the mirror, then looked back at the nude girl on his bed. She was leaned against his pillows, legs sprawled open so that he could see her waxed pussy. Hm. Maybe not as virginal as she seemed.

Dennis got onto the bed, and straddled her. He leaned down to whisper into her ear, “Am I your first?”

“I’ve never been with an older man before,” she said. “Only stupid boys.”

Eh, close enough. “You’re too beautiful to be fooling around with boys. You need someone to fuck you like a man.”

He kissed the hollow of her throat and then –

_Her body was mangled into unrecognizable bloody chunks. The air hung heavy with the intoxicating scent of blood. His throat held a weird aftertaste of unfamiliar meat. Dennis raised his shaking hands to his face. Blood was caked under his fingernails. He did –_

“Are you ok?”

The vision receded. He looked at his hands – they were clean. His stomach grumbled.

“Turn over so I can fuck you from behind.”

***

It wasn’t uncommon for Mac and Dennis to have a refrigerator that smelled a little rank. They hardly ever cooked, and three-day-old leftover Chinese takeout didn’t exactly have a pleasant aroma. However, the stench that met Dennis’s nostrils that morning hit him in the face like a wrecking ball. He recoiled, gagging. Fuck, something needed to get thrown out as fast as possible

Dennis pulled the garbage can over to the fridge, braced for impact, and set to work. He grabbed the most likely culprit first – a white takeout box filled with mystery leftovers. Even at arm’s length, the smell was unbearable. He tossed it in the garbage. However, the smell didn’t leave the fridge. Grumbling at the indignity of cleaning up what were probably Mac’s nasty leftovers, he grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub the shelf where the offending food had lain. Disgusting.

Once his head was in the fridge, it became abundantly clear that the issue went far beyond a single box of leftovers. Somehow, the smell had permeated through the entire refrigerator. He set the washcloth down, and picked up a jug of milk. Dennis opened it, and sniffed inside. The same horrific smell from before punched him in the face, and he dropped the milk in shock. It splashed all over the refrigerator, linoleum, and his pajamas. He righted the jug to reduce the spillage, but the damage was already done. Great. Now the entire kitchen would smell terrible.

Dennis stormed over to the roll of paper towels, and pulled a handful off of the holder. He tossed the crumpled pile onto the floor. Using his foot, he moved the paper towels around on the floor until the entire wet spot was covered. Then, he grabbed another handful of paper towels, and sopped up the milk in the fridge. He wiped the fridge clean so that the foul odor wouldn’t get any worse. Unfortunately, cleaning up didn’t make it any better either.

Whatever the smell was, it hadn’t originated from the milk. Mac insisted on keeping milk in the apartment for all his weird protein shakes that he never actually drank. The smell and texture of sour milk was foul and familiar. However, this milk had been liquid and stunk like raw sewage. Something else had contaminated it. Judging by the continued stench radiating out of every pore of the fridge, the offending item had contaminated everything.

Into the garbage went bread, tomatoes, condiments, pickles, jellies, cold pizza and, regrettably, two sixers. He ripped open the freezer and – fuck – it had gotten in there too. Ice cream, frozen chicken, and waffles were thrown into the bin.

“What are you doing, man?” said Mac, yawning.

Dennis turned around to see his roommate, still in his pajamas, looking at him as if he were an insane person. One of Mac’s least attractive facial expressions.

“Your leftovers contaminated everything in the fridge and now the whole kitchen smells like shit!” he said through gritted teeth. The unattractive look on Mac’s face persisted.

“I don’t smell anything,” he said.

“Don’t try to cover your ass,” said Dennis. “It smells like raw sewage in here. I had to throw everything away.”

“I seriously don’t smell anything,” said Mac. He went over to the garbage can, and fished out an unopened bottle of ketchup. “Dude, we just bought this. There is no way it’s gone bad.”

“Why don’t you taste it?” asked Dennis. Mac shrugged, opened the bottle, and stuck his finger in the ketchup. He put it in his mouth.

“It tastes like ketchup,” said Mac.

Dennis ripped the bottle from his hand, and threw it back in the garbage.

“Fine. We’ll see how long you can fake it when you mop up your sour milk,” he said as he yanked the pantry open, pulled out a mop, and tossed it onto the floor. Mac covered his face with his hand.

“This is so stupid,” he said as Dennis stormed away. “I didn’t even make this mess!”

Dennis stormed to the bathroom, slammed the bathroom door shut, and looked down at his foul milk- soaked pajamas. His stomach grumbled –

_His stomach was full and heavy. There was blood in his hair. Oh, how exquisite, the taste of human flesh. Fresh young girls dissolving into nutrients and waste –_

He scrubbed his body until it was raw and pink in the shower. Then, Dennis sat down in the tub, closed his eyes, and let the steam fog up his brain.

***

S&M was playing at top volume in the strip club. Onstage, strippers were playing a scene where one of the girls was being tied up. He put his hand in his strategically torn pocket, and stroked his cock as the strippers gagged their victim. This club was the dirtiest in south Philly, but it was worth coming just to see their BDSM routines. The girls who played the submissives were always fresh-faced newcomers. Tonight’s victim couldn’t be more than 19 years old. She was blonde with green eyes, a waxed pussy, and enormous tits. Her hair was teased into a style that made her look well-fucked. Dennis held in a moan as she struggled against her bonds.

Beside him, Mac, Frank, and Charlie cheered. Frank had his eyes on the oldest stripper, who was currently shaking her ass as she unbuttoned the submissive’s shirt.

“You gotta love a woman with experience,” he said.

“She’s got to be about fifty years old,” said Dennis.

“So?” said Frank, shrugging. “Not all of us have your creepy fixation on younger women.”

“I do not have a creepy fixation on younger women!” said Dennis.

“Oh really? Who’s your favorite up there?” asked Frank.

“It’s definitely the girl being tied up,” said Mac. “I watched him get hard.”

“You watched me –”

“We all saw it,” said Charlie. “You got all quiet, man.”

“It’s cos he’s wearing those jeans with the special pockets so he can jack off,” said Mac.

Another stripper finally removed the submissive’s bra –

_Her breasts were ripped clean off her body and tossed aside, too fatty to eat. The ribcage was shattered, and several ribs were missing. Crushed bone was scattered atop her viscera. There was a gaping hole in her chest cavity. Something heavy was in his hand and – there it was. A heart, bitten in half._

“Dude, did you just jizz in your pants?” asked Mac. Dennis looked down; a wet spot was blooming on the front of his jeans.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” he said, heart pounding in his throat. Dennis wiped his hand on his thigh, and pulled it out of its pocket. “I should probably get going so I can clean up.”

He didn’t realize he had left his wallet, phone, and keys behind until he had walked all the way back home.

***

There was a stretch mark on the right side of Dennis’s face that ran from his cheekbone to his chin. He poked it as he looked in the mirror that morning, and winced when he found tenderness in his jaw. Dennis opened his mouth wide to look at his teeth. An eerie pop sounded in his ears, and Dennis’s eyes widened in shock. His jaw had just unhinged itself as if he were a snake.

Dennis pushed the bottom of his chin up, and felt his jaw pop back into place. His heart pounded as he applied a thick layer of concealer over the stretch mark with shaking fingers.

Nobody had to know

***

“You look like a ghost,” said Dee. The two of them had lost a bet to Mac and Charlie, so they were stuck cleaning the bar that night. Dread poured into Dennis’s stomach.

“You look like a bird,” said Dennis. Dee rolled her eyes, and leaned her broom on the counter.

“What is it this time? Crack? Stopped eating?”

“I’m fine, Dee,” said Dennis. Unfortunately, his stomach betrayed him by rumbling.

Dee grabbed a handful of peanuts, and opened up a few for him. “You’re getting too old for this shit. Just eat, dumbass.”

“I can’t,” said Dennis.

She pushed the peanuts closer to him. “I’m supposed to meet a guy here tomorrow and it will be really embarrassing if you pass out in front of him.”

Dennis clenched his fists until his fingernails pressed painfully into his palms.

“I’m not going to pass out like a goddamn anorexic supermodel because I haven’t eaten for a few days.”

“Is this because I said your shirt seemed too tight?” asked Dee. “I only said that because you told me my feet looked fat.”

“I know for a fact that my shirts fit perfectly so no, it’s not about my shirts,” said Dennis.

“Did some girl blow you off?” asked Dee. She opened up a peanut for herself and ate it.

_Dee’s body was sliced lengthways and gutted. All of her fingers were broken. She tasted terrible._

“You’re a nosy bitch, Dee!” he said as he stormed away.

***

The convenience store ten blocks from Dennis’s apartment was a liminal space at three in the morning. A cashier stood at her register staring off into space or, occasionally, checking her phone. She was in her early twenties, blonde and blue-eyed with pink cheeks -

_Pink cheeks gave way to blood pooling from a stripped face. Jagged flaps of skin hung from her chin like contact information on a flyer. Viscera was flung all over the convenience store. Gore spilled onto the floor and sprayed on the walls. Her entire arm was missing except for the skin and bones –_

Dennis shook as he filled his Styrofoam cup with hot water. He didn’t put anything in it; nothing had been able to stay inside him but water for two weeks.

He could have made hot water at his own apartment. They had a coffee pot and a teakettle and a sink in working order. However, Dennis hadn’t slept in seventy-two hours, and he couldn’t bear to pace his apartment all night again.

The water burned his tongue and throat going down. He walked through the aisles of food, running his fingers over the tops of candy bar wrappers and cookies as if he could absorb the sugar through his skin. Before, Dennis had strict limits on candy consumption. Now –

_Oh – her flesh was tender._

He stared at the beef jerky for ten minutes before the cashier said, “Is there anything I can help you with, sir?”

_The blood was sticky on his lips. Bits of muscle were stuck in his teeth._

Dennis left without answering.

***

Long nights with no sleep had given Dennis a lot of time to look in the mirror. Around four am each morning he found himself in front of it, poking and prodding at his face and body. Sometimes, everything looked the same as the night before and others, well –

_His new body was ideal for hunting. Dark and amorphous – a monster here and then gone, replaced by an undeniably human form._

There was a stretch mark on his other jaw, and the rest of his skin felt too tight. His fingers had gradually grown an inch longer. All of his bones ached. Dennis’s gums stung and bled. The skin covering his joints was bruised.

_Feed me._

Mac and Dennis kept a supply of Vicodin in the bathroom cabinet for pain relief and recreation. Dennis took the bottle out of the cabinet, swallowed two, and waited for the pain to subside.

It didn’t.

***

He found himself wandering the streets of Philadelphia at all hours of the night, unsure how he ended up places until he was already there. His phone was out of charge every time he tried to use it as a clock. Time became a fishing line that cast Dennis in and out of the present. The only constant in Dennis’s life was hunger and pain.

_Feed me. Feed me. Feed me. FEED ME._

His body vibrated with the power of the creature inside him. Its incubation was almost complete; soon, he would lose himself.

_No – they both wanted this. Girls tied up in beds and cars. Blood and greed. Slasher films and crime documentaries. Hookers and strippers and sex tapes and hammers. A still-beating heart gripped in his hand. Fetishists in tandem; predators by nature._

He shivered and kept walking.

***

_His chosen prey was stunning. Short shorts, huge tits, white teeth and red hair. He found her in the park. She was stupid to go running at night, but he told her that she was brave._

_Her death came in an arc of blood spraying from a clawed jugular. Rough claws tore into her chest and punctured her lungs and heart. Life left her eyes._

_He feasted until he was full._

***

Dennis dumped her body in the Schuylkill river before dawn. Then, he went home and finally fell asleep.


End file.
